Petyr Baelish
Petyr Baelish, auch "Kleinfinger" genannt, ist eine der Hauptfiguren in Game of Thrones. Er wird von Aidan Gillen verkörpert und taucht zum ersten Mal in der Episode "Lord Schnee" auf. Baelish ist ein ehemaliges Mündel Lord Hoster Tullys. Schon seit seiner Jugend ist er in dessen Tochter Catelyn verliebt und er liebt sie auch noch, als sie längst mit Lord Eddard Stark verheiratet ist. Er verrät Eddard, indem er dem Kindkönig Joffrey Baratheon und seiner Mutter Cersei das Schreiben zeigt, in welchem der verstorbene König Robert Baratheon Eddard als Regenten einsetzt, bis Joffrey volljährig ist. Er ist Meister der Münze, also der Schatzmeister des Königs und einer der mächtigsten Männer am Hof in Königsmund. Petyr unterhält zudem einige Bordelle in der Stadt und erhält Informationen von den dort arbeitenden Prostituierten. Biografie Petyr Baelish ist das Oberhaupt des Hauses Baelish, eines Hauses mit lediglich einem lebenden Mitglied. Er ist ein Lord mit extrem kleinen Ländereien an den Vier Fingern, einem Küstengebiet am östlichen Ufer des Grünen Tals von Arryn. In Anlehnung an seine bescheidene Herkunft von den Fingern, sowie seine geringe Körpergröße im Kindesalter, wird Lord Baelish meist „Kleinfinger“ genannt. Anfänglich wollte man ihn damit nur aufziehen bzw. abwerten. Doch Petyr reagiert darauf heute eher freudig bzw. nutzt den Spitznamen in sarkastischer Weise selbst, da er demonstriert, wie steil sein Aufstieg zum hohen Beamten in Königsmund bisher verlief. Er besitzt zwar nur kleine Ländereien, dafür aber einen besonderen Scharfsinn in finanziellen Angelegenheiten, welcher für seinen Aufstieg in den kleinen Rat und zum Meister der Münze mitverantwortlich ist. Einen Großteil seiner Jugend wuchs er als Mündel in Schnellwasser auf und wurde dort vom Hause Tully gefördert. Er lernte dadurch auch Catelyn Stark kennen, zu welcher er unerwiderte Gefühle entwickelte. Petyr forderte sogar ihren einstigen Verlobten Brandon Stark zum Duell heraus, wobei er schwer verletzt wurde. Er wurde nur verschont, weil Catelyn Brandon bat, ihn am Leben zu lassen. Später wurde Brandon vom irren König getötet und Catelyn heiratete an seiner Stelle seinen jüngeren Bruder Eddard. Es darf vermutet werden, dass Petyr die Hoffnung, Catelyn für sich zu gewinnen, nie verloren hat und deshalb bis heute unverheiratet ist.thumb|175px Lord Petyr Baelish zieht die Spottdrossel als sein persönliches Siegel dem Titan von Braavos, welcher von seinem Großvater ausgewählt wurde, für sein Haus vor. In der Serie Staffel 1 Lord Baelish begrüßt Eddard bei seiner Ankunft in Königsmund. Er berichtet ihm beim ersten Treffen des kleinen Rates, dass das Reich mit sechs Millionen Golddrachen verschuldet ist, davon zur Hälfte beim Haus Lennister. Catelyn Stark und Ser Rodrik Cassel versuchen, in die Stadt zu schleichen und werden dabei von einem der Männer Kleinfingers entdeckt. Sie werden zu einem von Petyrs Bordellen gebracht, um ihn dort zu treffen. Catelyn ist anfangs über diese Verfahrensweise erzürnt, aber bittet Petyr dennoch um Hilfe. Sie versucht festzustellen, wer den Mordanschlag auf ihren Sohn Bran Stark veranlasst haben könnte. Kleinfinger kann diese Frage schnell beantworten, denn der Dolch aus valyrischem Stahl, den der Attentäter bei sich trug, verlor Petyr Baelish beim Glücksspiel an Tyrion Lennister. Kleinfinger holt Eddard, damit dieser sich mit seiner Frau treffen kann. Als Eddard begreift, dass er zu einem Bordell geführt wird, denkt er, Petyr will ihn mit der Behauptung, seine Frau wäre eine Hure, beleidigen. Eddard stößt Kleinfinger gegen eine Wand, wird aber von Catelyn unterbrochen, die ihn wieder beruhigt. Nachdem er die Neuigkeit von dem Attentatsversuch erhalten hat, schwört er, die Wahrheit herauszufinden und die Lennisters vor König Robert Baratheon bloßzustellen. Kleinfinger willigt ein, ihn bei diesem Vorhaben zu unterstützen, wegen der Zuneigung, die er in jungen Jahren zu Catelyn hatte. Eddard glaubt, dass Kleinfinger noch immer in seine Frau verliebt ist."Lord Schnee" Lord Baelish setzt sich für Eddards Sache ein und gibt ihm Informationen, die Eddard in die Schmiede von Tobho Mott führen. Er macht Eddard auch auf einige der Spione Königin Cerseis und Lord Varys' aufmerksam. Später erzählt er Sansa Stark wie Sandor Cleganes Bruder ihm das Gesicht verbrannte, weil er ihm ein Spielzeug stahl. Er rät ihr, Sandor nicht darauf anzusprechen."Krüppel, Bastarde und Zerbrochenes" Während des Tjostturniers zu Ehren der neuen Hand des Königs wettet Kleinfinger gegen Renly Baratheon, dass Ser Gregor Clegane Ser Loras Tyrell besiegen wird und verliert. Er deutet an, dass er über die sexuelle Beziehung zwischen Renly und Loras Bescheid weiß, was Renly nicht behagt. Petyr und Varys leisten sich ein Wortgefecht. Petyr droht, dem König von einem geheimen Treffen zwischen Varys und Illyrio Mopatis, einem Verbündeten des Hauses Targaryen, zu berichten. Daraufhin droht Varys, dass er den Lennisters davon erzählen wird, dass es Kleinfinger war, der Tyrion des versuchten Mordanschlags an Bran Stark bezichtigte. Trotz allem unterstützen beide die Ansicht, dass Daenerys Targaryen beseitigt werden sollte, bevor die Dothraki in Westeros einfallen können. Später macht Kleinfinger Eddard mit Mhaegen bekannt, einer Prostituierten und Mutter eines weiteren Bastards von König Robert, dem Mädchen Barra. Als Eddard das Bordell verlässt, wird er von Ser Jaime Lennister und einigen seiner Männer angegriffen. Baelish flieht mit dem Versprechen, mit der Stadtwache zurückzukehren."Der Wolf und der Löwe" Kleinfinger ist überrascht, als Eddard die Verhaftung und Hinrichtung Gregor Cleganes, wegen seiner Überfälle auf die Flusslande, befiehlt und verlangt, dass Tywin Lennister sich zu Hofe begibt, damit er für die Verbrechen seines Vasalls zur Verantwortung gezogen werden kann. Lord Baelish erinnert Eddard daran, dass Tywin der reichste Mann in Westeros sei und dass es Gold wäre, dass Kriege gewänne, nicht Armeen. Eddard widerspricht ihm und fragt, warum dann nicht Tywin der König sei."Eine goldene Krone" Staffel 2 Lord Baelish nimmt Ros in seine Dienste. Dabei erzählt er ihr seine Geschichte. Früher wuchs er zusammen mit Lysa und Catelyn Tully auf. Er verliebte sich in Cat, doch sie liebte Brandon Stark, dem sie zur Ehe versprochen wurde. Baelish forderte ihn zum Duell, wurde geschlagen und blieb auf Cats Fürsprache nur mit einer großen Narbe zurück. Als der irre König Brandon Stark tötete, heiratete Cat Eddard Stark, den Bruder von Brandon. Lord Baelish hat nie aufgehört Cat zu lieben, behält dies für jeden anderen außer Cat für sich. Baelish wird für Tyrions Täuschungsmanöver benutzt, um Großmaester Pycelle als Verräter zu enttarnen. Im Anschluss bietet Tyrion ihm als Entschädigung einen interessanten Vorschlag an. Kleinfinger reist in die Sturmlande, wo sich Renly Baratheon auf die Schalcht mit seinem Bruder Stannis Baratheon vorbereitet. Cat Stark weilt ebenfalls dort, um mit Renly über ein Bündnis und die fortan bestehende Unabhängigkeit des Nordens zu verhandlen. Baelish überbringt ihr im Auftrag von Tyrion die Gebeine von Ned Stark, als den Beginn einer Verständigung. Zugleich pflanzt er in ihr den Gedanken von einer Freilassung Jaimes im Austausch ihrer beiden Töchter. Unerwarteter Weise wird Renly vor der Schalcht ermordet. Baelish verhandelt eilig mit den Tyrells, um sie auf die Seite der Lennisters zu ziehen und so Rache an Stannis nehmen zu können (vor allem für Loras Tyrell interessant). Baelish begibt sich als nächstes nach Harrenhal, wo derzeit Tywin Lennister mit einem Teil seiner Truppen lagert. Er unterrichtet Tywin von Tyrions Plan bezüglich Jaimes Freilassung. Dabei erkennt er nicht Arya Stark, die als Mundschek von Tywin dient, was dieser jedoch nicht ahnt. Nach der Schlacht von Schwarzwasser überlässt König Joffrey Baratheon Baelish die Festung Harrenhal mit allem verbundenen Land und Titel für seine Verdienste um die Zusammenführung der Häuser Lennister und Tyrell. Er nimmt sich sogleich Sansa Stark an, welche nicht länger Joffrey heiraten soll. Baelish macht ihr klar, dass dies nicht für sie bedeutet nach Hause gehen zu können. Staffel 3 Baelish bleibt nach der Rückkehr von Tywin Lannister als Hand des Königs wie Lord Varys zurückhaltend. Baelish ist nicht länger Herr der Münze und übergibt alle Rechnungsbücher an seinen Nachfolger Tyrion Lannister. Lord Baelish soll auf Anordnung Tywins Lysa Arryn heiraten und so das Grüne Tal für die Krone zurückgewinnen. Diese Aufgabe nimmt er mehr als dankbar und mit geheuchelter Demut an. Baelish hat in weiser Voraussicht Sansa darauf vorbereitet, mit ihm zu kommen, sobald er einen Auftrag erhält, der ihn weit von der Hauptstadt weg führen würde. Sansa lässt diese Gelegenheit in dem Glauben, sie würde Loras Tyrell heiraten, verstreichen. Baelishs Plan wurde von Ros an Lord Varys verraten, der wiederum die Heirat mit Loras Tyrell Olenna Tyrell vorgeschlagen hat. Tywin vereitelte die Heirat Sansas mit Loras und ließ sie stattdessen unter Zwang mit Tyrion verheiraten. Baelish verlässt ohne Sansa die Hauptstadt, jedoch nicht ohne sich vorher der Verräterin anzunehmen. Baelish überließ Ros den grausamen Gelüsten Joffres, der sie eigenhändig tötete. Staffel 4 Nach der Ermordung von Joffrey auf seiner Hochzeit, flieht Sansa mit Dontos Hollard Hilfe aus der Hauptstadt. Sie gelangt an Bord eines im Nebel wartenden Schiffes, welches Baelish gehört, der sie an Bord empfängt. Dontos Hollard lässt er auf der Stelle töten, was Sansa schockiert. Doch in seiner gewohnten Art, vermag er sich ihr vertrauen zu erhalten. Lord Baelish bringt Sansa Stark in das Grüne Tal zu ihrer Tante Lysa Arryn und rettet sie somit aus den Händen der Lennisters. Auf der fahrt nach Hohenehr deutet Petyr gegenüber Sansa an, dass er an der Ermordung Joffrey beteiligt war. Sansa galubt ihm nicht, da die Lennisters ihn gefördert haben. Petyr erwidert, dass das Bündnis mit den Lennister sehr nützlich und ergiebig gewesen ist, Joffrey aber zu unberechnend war und mein seine Gegner stets verwirren sollte, damit sie nicht wissen von wem der Schlag kam. Petyr habe neue Freunde gewonnen und ihnen geholfen. Sansa selbst ist uniwssentlich Teil dieses Komlpotts, da die ihr von Donots überreichte Kette das Gift enthielt und ein Teil dieser Kette nach dem bankett fehlte. Lysa begrüßt Sansa freundlich, die sie totz aller Bemühungen sofort als das junge Ebenbild ihrer Schwester erkannte. Unter vier Augen begrüßt sie Baelish sinnlich-stürmisch. Es stellt sich heraus, dass sie schon länger ein Geheimes Verhältnis haben. Auch erfährt man nun, dass es nicht die Lennisters waren, die ihren Mann Jon Arryn ermorderten, wie sie es stets behauptete, sondern auf Anraten von Baelish Lysa selbst. In aller Eile heiraten die beiden. Sansa schIägt Robin, nachdem er ihr Schneemodel von Winterfell zerstörte. Einem einsamen Moment in einem verschneitem Hinterhof küsst Petyr unversehens Sansa, was diese irritiert. Dies blieb jedoch nicht unbemerkt. Als Lysa Sansa zur Rede stellt und vor Eifersucht dem Wahnsinn nahe ,droht sie Sansa durch das bereits offenen Mondtor zu werfen, erscheint Petyr gerade noch rechtzeitig. Er bringt Lysa dazu Sansa gehen zu lassen. Er versucht Lysa zu beruhigen. Petyr beteuert der eifersüchtigen Lysa, dass er immer nur eine Frau aufrichtig geliebt habe und dies bis heute tut - Catelyn Stark. Mit diesen Worten stößt er Lysa durch das Mondtor in den Tod. Lord Baelish muss sich zu den Vorkommnissen um Lysa Arryns Tod vor Vertretern hoher Lords aus dem Grünen Tal äußern. Dabei überrascht ihn Sansas Aussage, welche ihn entlastet. Von allen Vorwürfen freigesprochen beginnt er damit den jungen Robin Arryn zu unterweisen um so Einfluss auf ihn zu gewinnen. Erscheinen Bildergallerie Imagese.jpg Petyr Baelish.jpg In den Büchern Siehe auch * im Wiki von Eis und Feuer. Referenzen en:Petyr Baelish ru:Петир Бейлиш Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Haus Baelish Kategorie:Lords Kategorie:Der kleine Rat Kategorie:Charaktere der 1. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 2. Staffel Kategorie:Status: Am Leben Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere der 3. Staffel Kategorie:Meister der Münze